


Efflorescence

by customharry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/customharry/pseuds/customharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, a shy and unknowingly beautiful girl, has just moved into a new city. She meets Scarlett, a hot popular girl, and her boyfriend Michael, who's quite outgoing. They help Alice out when she starts out at the local high school. Later in the week, Luke, an absolute hottie, returns from his trip to Canada. He walks into the school on his first day back and instantly adores Alice. Luke then finds out she will be attending Scarlett's back to school party this weekend and plans to meet her then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mikeyyy! How’s it going man?” Luke yelled towards the fluorescent computer screen that displayed the image of his best friend who was thousands of miles away from him. He was glad that they could have a quick Skype before school started back up again.  
“Heyy Luke! I’m just dreading the first day of school tomorrow… how’s it up there in Canada?”  
“I’m fucking freezing. You don’t even understand. I can’t wait to get home.”  
“Well I wish I was you right now.”  
“Why?”  
“You don’t have to come to school until Friday! I wish I could be far away from this hellhole.”  
“Well at least you have Scarlett. I’m sure you two can find something fun to do,” Luke said cheekily.  
“Oh, we always do,” Michael laughed. “Well I gotta go mate. See you when you get home on Friday.”  
“Alright, bye. Let me know how the first day goes.” Luke signed off and briskly closed the computer. What was he supposed to do now? It was bitterly cold outside –inside as well- and there was nothing exciting to do around this stupid house. Oh, the perks of visiting family in Canada.

*************************************************************************************

This day could not get any more stressful. Alice hopped in the car and sped away from her strange new house. They had moved in a week and a half ago, but she still wasn’t accustomed to the new house, city, school, even friends. Well, she hadn’t exactly made any new friends yet. This is what troubled her most. Alice wasn’t the most outgoing person ever, and now that she would be dubbed the “new girl”, it would be even harder. She tried to relax as she loosened her grip on the steering wheel. She reassured herself that it would be fine, yet her heart told her differently.  
As Alice pulled into the parking stall in front of this unfamiliar high school she could feel the knot in her stomach growing tighter by the second. She tried to take a deep breath as her new boots contacted the pavement. She felt as though she was being watched, but rather by a thousand judging eyes. The people waiting outside the school turned to each other to question the nature of this girl. Alice pulled her long brown hair over right shoulder and proceeded to enter the school. Everything was going to be okay, she thought to herself.  
After being pointed in the right direction by a young blonde teacher who looked like she knew more about the latest celebrity gossip than how to graph a quadratic equation, Alice walked into her homeroom and claimed the only desk that wasn’t currently occupied at the back of the room.  
“Welcome back students!” boomed the teacher apparently named Mr. Cooney that stood at the front of the room. “I know we’re going to have a great year!”  
Oh great. He was one of those school-is-fascinating-and-I-truly-believe-you-all-want-to-be-here teachers. This was going to go over well. And Alice was right. It wasn’t.  
“I would like you all to welcome the new addition to this class. Her name is Alice.” Mr. Cooney motioned for Alice to stand up.  
Immediately, all eyes were on her. Alice cautiously stood up to face her new classmates. She did an awkward waving movement and quietly sat down in her seat that was almost as cold as the looks she was getting. Great. It was already off to a good start.  
A boy with blue hair turned to Alice. “Don’t worry, the first day is always the worst. If you want I can help you out,” he said with wink.  
A girl that had the most beautiful smile Alice had ever seen shoved his shoulder. “Michael leave her alone. Hi I’m Scarlett. So you’re new here?”  
“Hi… I’m Alice. Yeah, I just moved here. I used to live in New York.”  
“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to visit there!”  
Michael raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Anyways,” Scarlett spoke with a laugh, “Do you want to have lunch with us today?”  
Inside Alice wanted to scream. Of course she did. She wouldn’t have to eat alone with everyone else staring at her.  
“Sure,” Alice replied.  
“Alright! Well see you later!”  
The next thing Alice heard was the almost deafening sound of the school bell signifying a change in periods. Everyone gathered their books and practically ran for their next class. 

*************************************************************************************

The only thing on Alice’s mind was how not to make a fool of herself as she strolled into the cafeteria. She looked around hoping to see Scarlett or Michael’s vibrant hair. After scanning around the room, her eyes landed on Scarlett. Alice couldn’t but help and be jealous. She was absolutely stunning. Scarlett had the most gorgeous dark brown hair, big hazel eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. Alice was sure she was going to become a model. She suddenly became embarrassed by her staring when Scarlett saw her. She immediately waved Alice over. Okay this is it, she thought. Don’t blow it.  
Alice took a seat at the end of the table that was stationed next to Scarlett.  
“Hi!” Exclaimed Scarlett.  
Alice answered timidly, “Heyy…”  
“Everyone, this is Alice she just moved here!” Scarlett gestured from Alice to the group of students gathered around them and back to Alice again.  
“Hi Alice,” a few said simultaneously accompanied with nods from around the table.  
“So why did you move here?” questioned Scarlett. Michael shot her a look.  
“My mom got transferred with her job.”  
“Oh! Where does she-” Scarlett got cut off.  
Michael nearly shouted, “We have to go we’re going to be late!”  
“Okay, okay. Sorry we gotta get going. But we will see you in homeroom again tomorrow! Oh! I’m having a back to school party this weekend you should totally come!”  
“I probably will,” Alice beamed. This was turning out to be a better day than she had hoped.

*************************************************************************************

Over the course of the week Alice had come to learn that this school had the weirdest teachers she had ever seen, that Michael and Scarlett were ‘a thing’ and they liked to kiss at every moment possible, and that they were incredibly popular. This made her wonder why they were so friendly to her.  
It was a bright sunny Friday morning, still showing evidence that summer had only just ended. She was standing with Scarlett and their group of friends she had come to know a little more each day. Most of them were actually nice.  
“Alice you look so pretty today!” Scarlett announced to the group.  
Alice couldn’t help but blush. She looked down and smiled. Scarlett never stopped giving compliments.  
“Seriously! I don’t know why that boy would’ve dumped you!” Scarlett added, referring to Ryan who had just broke up with Alice for moving away from him.  
Alice suddenly lifted her head, “I don’t either…” she trailed off.  
“Well we will find you a new boy at my party tomorrow!”  
Alice just smiled.  
Across the lobby of the school Luke was catching up with some of his friends.  
Michael’s blue hair caught his eye. As he walked closer towards him, Luke’s eyes shifted to notice a girl with the most stunning hazel eyes he had ever seen. He stopped right where he was. Luke could barely overhear her laughing with Scarlett, and what a cute laugh it was. Michael saw him standing there and stepped beside him.  
“Luke! Good to see ya man!”  
Luke’s attention turned to his best friend standing next to him.  
“Hey man! How much has school sucked without me?” Luke responded.  
“Shitty as usual.”  
Luke then looked back to this breathtaking girl just as she was leaving. Scarlett greeted him but he was too busy staring at this other girl to notice.  
“I gotta go to class,” Scarlett said to Michael.  
Michael touched her cheek and kissed her.  
“See you later babe.”  
Luke abruptly asked, “Who was that girl talking to Scarlett?”  
“Her names Alice.”  
“Fuck,” Luke blurted.  
Michael asked, “What?”  
“She’s really hot.”  
“Well if she didn’t want me then she definitely won’t want you,” Michael joked.  
“Shut up.”  
“Relax. She’s going to be at Scar’s party this weekend.”  
Luke smirked, “Good. I can talk to her then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had been talking with Scarlett all day. They had quite a long phone conversation that mostly consisted of talking about the party that was happening tonight. Even though Alice had just moved here, she felt at home. She had never been this welcomed anywhere else she went, and it was refreshing to see the popular group being so friendly. Every other school she had been to they treated her terribly. But now things were different. She had Scarlett, who had also introduced her to a lot of new people. Alice knew she was going to be meeting even more people at the party. She looked at the time. If she wanted to be on time, she should probably start getting ready.  
Alice wasn’t really the party type. Yeah, she had been to a few parties with her ex-boyfriend Ryan from New York, but this was different. She wasn’t going with anyone. Scarlett was the one throwing this huge back to school party. And she also would barely know anyone there.  
As Alice thought of how to dress, she started with her make-up. She went a little heavier with it tonight. She tried to accentuate her eyes, which she liked to think were her best feature. She stood back from the mirror to get a better look at herself. It actually looked pretty good. She smiled with satisfaction. Now, what to do with her hair. She contemplated whether or not to do a fancy hairstyle. Alice decided to leave it straight, she didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard.  
Now here came the hard part.  
“Ugh, what should I wear?” Alice mumbled to herself.  
She yanked open her closet doors. Without hesitation she started rifling through every item of clothes she owned. Alice didn’t seem to find what she was looking for. Frustration came over her.  
“I have nothing to wear!”  
Alice collapsed to the floor in a sudden act of desperation. Once again she was throwing her clothes all around her room. Finally she came across one of her favorite dresses. Of course! Why didn’t she think of it before? This would be perfect. It was a red party dress that showed off her curves nicely. It was a little revealing, but not too much to make her uncomfortable. She felt a bit excited as she slipped into the dress.  
Alice glanced around the room at the mess. All she needed was some shoes. Next she flipped over a pile of jeans and located a box filled with her shoes. After removing the lid she smiled at the sight of the ideal pair of black heels. Now she was ready to go.  
Before Alice left she texted Scarlett.  
I’m on my way.  
She couldn’t help but be really excited for tonight.

*************************************************************************************

 

“Luke, relax.” Michael warned.  
Luke retorted, “Dude you can’t get mad at me for being nervous.”  
“I can if you’re being annoying.”  
Luke didn’t say anything.  
“Come on man what’s the big deal?” questioned Michael.  
“She’s just so cute…” Luke paused, “And you know I’m a little shy.”  
“Yeah, especially with girls!” Michael heard Luke sigh. “Look, it’ll be fine. I can help you out tonight.” He continued.  
“And she’s definitely going to be there right?”  
“For the last time, yes!”  
“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.”  
Michael told Luke, “I know. But I really have to go now. I need to leave for the party.  
“Alright. See ya soon.”

*************************************************************************************

As Alice walked up the winding path that led to Scarlett’s house she couldn’t help but notice how big it was. And beautiful. Judging from this almost-mansion sized house, the clothes she wore, and the car she drove, Alice figured Scarlett’s family had a lot of money. And judging from what she’s heard at school, they could afford to throw parties every other weekend. This could get interesting.  
It was easy to hear the music from inside the house booming as she walked closer. Alice didn’t really know what to expect as she stepped up to the door. Unsure whether to knock, she hesitantly pushed open the door. As she stood in the front hallway of this pristine house, it suddenly became clear to her that she would be on her own most of the night.  
“Alice!” a familiar voice shouted.  
Alice turned to see Scarlett standing at the end of the staircase in a stunning peacock blue dress.  
“S-scarlett… you look gorgeous…” Alice stuttered. She didn’t understand how someone could be so pretty.  
“Look at you. God, I would kill to look like you.”  
Alice’s cheeks became a vibrant shade of red.  
“Come on, let me show you around,” Scarlett offered.  
Scarlett grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the living room. Alice almost gasped at how many people were here. It was a huge house, yet it was fully crowded.  
As Alice walked with Scarlett through the mass of people, many of them smiled at these two girls as they passed by. Alice didn’t feel so alone after all.  
The next room over was packed with even more people who were all dancing. Or making out. Scarlett just laughed and led Alice into the kitchen that was a little more vacant than the rest of the house. It was also quieter.  
“So…” Alice began.  
Scarlett tried, “How are you liking everything so far?”  
“A little overwhelming to tell you the truth. But I think everything is settling in nicely.”  
“Well that’s good! I’m glad- ” Scarlett got cut off.  
“Hey baby!”  
Alice saw Michael walk into the kitchen. He gave Scarlett a kiss and stepped back to look at her.  
“Holy shit,” he said.  
“What?” Scarlett asked concerned.  
“You look so hot tonight.” He closed the space between them and kissed her again. This one had a lot more passion.  
Alice grew more uncomfortable. As she looked away from the couple she noticed a tall blonde boy standing against the doorway to the kitchen. He was laughing at Michael and Scarlett.  
Finally they parted and Scarlett turned to look at Alice.  
“So you know Michael of course,” Scarlett laughed. Michael jokingly winked. “And this is Luke.”  
Luke shyly smiled at Alice, “Hi.”  
“Hi… My name’s Alice.”  
He just nodded.  
“Okay… so we’ll leave you two alone then,” Michael instructed.  
Michael wrapped his arm around Scarlett’s waist and went into the living room.  
Alice looked back to Luke to see him staring at her. He quickly shifted his eyes towards the wall.  
“So… you moved here from New York?” Luke asked quietly. He looked up so that their eyes met.  
“Yeah. I’ve been here for a few weeks now.”  
“Wow. That’s cool.”  
Alice tried to keep the conversation going, “So how come I haven’t seen you around school?”  
“Oh. Well I was visiting family and I missed the first four days of school.”  
“Oh I see…”  
There was only silence to be heard as they both looked around the kitchen awkwardly.  
After a deep breath Luke said, “You look really nice tonight.” He glanced up and down at her, a smile growing on his face.  
Alice blushed. “Oh, uh thanks.”  
“Do you want a drink?” Luke suggested.  
“No, it’s okay. I think I’m good for now.”  
Luke looked almost sick.  
“Shit. Sorry, you probably don’t even drink or something. I’m so bad at this…”  
Alice giggled “No, don’t worry about it.”  
They both stood there smiling at each other.  
Luke interrupted the deafening silence, “Do you want to dance?”  
“Sure.” Alice jumped at the chance.  
“I’ll warn you now though, I’m not a very good dancer.” Luke laughed.  
As he took her hand Alice’s stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. The looks she was given as they walked into the next room were ridiculous. It was as if people couldn’t believe he was with her.  
Alice happened to notice her favorite song come on.  
“I love this song!”  
“Me too!”  
Again, they both just smiled. They stood facing each other and started to move along with the music. Alice wasn’t the best dancer, but she knew how to get a guy’s attention. This was the only good thing that came out of dating Ryan. Alice began to sway her hips back and forth and put her arms above her head. She then became acutely aware that Luke was staring at her again. He had completely stopped moving and was watching her dance.  
Alice stopped. “What?”  
“Sorry what?” Luke snapped out of it.  
“Never mind,” she laughed.  
Luke looked at floor as they started dancing again. He tried to keep his eyes away from Alice. Just as Alice was going to say something Luke’s phone rang.  
“Oh shit, sorry.”  
He reached down into his pocket and got out his phone. Alice could tell he needed to answer it by the look on his face.  
“It’s okay if you need to answer it, I understand.”  
Luke smiled. “Thanks.”  
He quickly pressed ANSWER and headed out of the crowded room.  
Alice sat down on a couch near her and went on her phone. She started to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t really know anyone and she hadn’t seen Scarlett since she first got to the part. Then she realized it was already 11:23 p.m. and remembered her curfew of 12:00 p.m. It would take at least 30 minutes to get home.  
She promptly got up and scanned the room for Luke. Once that was shown unsuccessful she went looking for him to say goodbye and so he didn’t think she was ditching him.  
Alice frantically searched the whole main floor without any luck. She decided to go look upstairs. No one in the upstairs hallway. She heard sound from one of the bedrooms and pushed open the door. Lying on the bed was Scarlett and Michael naked. All she saw was Michael on top of Scarlett before she shut the door as fast as possible. Alice hoped that they hadn’t seen who had interrupted them.  
Trying to forget what she had just seen, she continued to look in every room on this level. No luck.  
“Well I guess I can’t say goodbye then.” Alice complained.  
Just as she was leaving the house she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Luke.  
“Oh hey! I was looking for you.” Alice admitted.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I gotta go I have a long drive home.”  
Luke paused. “Oh… okay. Well I can give you my number?”  
“That would be great!  
After programming it into her phone, Alice got into her car and thought about what happened with Luke. He was really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) If you want you can follow me on twitter @customharry.


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

BEEP – Alice reached over and smacked her alarm clock to silence the annoying sounds interrupting her sleep. She lazily lifted her head from her pillow to look out the window. It was already starting to be beautiful day. Beautiful. Suddenly events from the night before flooded into Alice’s mind. Luke. A warm smile appeared from ear to ear. Alice wasn’t used to having a guy’s complete attention, and until Luke’s phone call, he was all hers. She couldn’t help but like him. Just thinking back to the party, he was absolutely adorable. Luke was shy, yet outwardly attractive. His blue eyes were captivating, and Alice wanted to know more about him.

Alice quickly got out her phone from her bag. She located Scarlett’s phone number and texted her.

_Hey! That was a great party last night!_

She couldn’t start the conversation by immediately asking about Luke.

Scarlett replied.

_Thanks! I think Luke enjoyed it too ;)_

But apparently Scarlett could. Alice’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

_Haha what do you mean?_

Alice starting thinking about Luke again. He was so cute. Like the way he would constantly stare at her and look away. Or the way he stopped to watch her dance. This kind of attention was so abnormal, but yet so flattering. Buzz. Alice checked her phone to see a text from Scarlett.

_Well Luke was really into you!_

Alice stopped breathing. Was this true? Did Luke actually… _like her_?

_Really? Are you sure?_

Scarlett responded right away.

_Yeah! He kept staring at you haha. And you should’ve seen him after you left!_

Both girls replied almost instantly due to the importance of the conversation.

_Why??_

_Well he looked kinda sad. And he didn’t talk to any but Michael._

_Oh… wow!_

_Yeah! I think he really likes you!!_

_Really…??_

_Of course! I can read boys and he was definitely into you._

Alice wasn’t able to type. She became overly excited. Luke Hemmings… liked her! Her smile grew even bigger.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Throughout the entire day Alice couldn’t stop thinking about Luke. Once he would finally escape her thoughts something would remind her of him. Alice kept wanting to text him, but so far, she hadn’t. She didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Something as direct as “I thought you are really cute” was out of the question. Then there was the usual banter, but that seemed almost random. So, she waited all day to think of what to say.

But she didn’t have to any more.

_Heyy its Luke… uhm Scar gave me your number :)_

Luke texted her. Her heart stopped beating. She was having difficulty breathing.

_Oh hi! It was nice to meet you :)_

He responded right away.

_It was great to meet you too! So I was wondering… if you maybe wanted to hang out with me tonight?_

This wasn’t happening. Alice was fully convinced her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

It took Alice a substantial amount of time to reply, seeing as her hands were shaky.

_I would love to!  What did you have in mind?_

It felt like it had been forever since she sent that text before Luke answered. But in reality, which it didn’t seem to be, it was only a couple of minutes.

_It’s a surprise… I’ll pick you up at 8._

 

*************************************************************************************

 

After taking over an hour to get ready, Alice finally felt confident with how she looked. She didn’t want to look too “done”. She also had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. She decided on a cute pair of jeans and one of her favorite tops. Hopefully this would be acceptable.

Alice didn’t know what to do as she waited for Luke. She sat on her bed and watched the clock change from 8:01 to 8:02. She breathed a heavy sigh. Alice also didn’t know what to say to him. They barely knew each other. Although, this would be a good opportunity to do so.

She kept growing more nervous as time passed.

Alice quickly jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring. _Okay don’t blow it, just relax._ Alice thought to herself.

She eagerly ran down the stairs. When she opened the door Luke looked up at her and completely froze. HIs jaw dropped and his eyes followed her up and down.

“Uhmm…” Luke mumbled.

Alice giggled, “Are you okay?”

Luke snapped out of his trance. “Yeah sorry…”

“It’s okay. So where are we going?”

“I told you it’s a surprise.” Luke was smiling like a little kid. He was so adorable.

As they walked to his car Alice got a good look at him. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a nirvana t-shirt. She liked that he didn’t look like a typical teenage boy.

The car ride was quite silent. They would engage in simple conversations now and then, but nothing too interesting.

“So can you tell me where we are going now?” Alice pleaded.

“Nope. You’ll see it when we get there.” He turned to reveal a shy smile.

They turned into a large parking lot. Alice vaguely recognized her surroundings, but not completely. Things looked different in the dark.

“Uh, where are we?” Alice questioned.

“Just follow me.” Luke took her hand and led her to a large gate. He showed a laminated card to the person manning the gate.

Alice gasped as she saw Luke’s big surprise unravel before her eyes. They were at the beach. It was a gorgeous evening accompanied by a captivating sunset.

“I booked us a table,” Luke looked up at Alice searching for approval. “At the restaurant here I mean.”

Alice was beaming. He had put so much thought and care into this evening.

After they had finished eating they went for a walk on the beach. Alice kept thinking about all she had learned about Luke over dinner. Even though she uncovered an extensive amount of his personality she wanted to know more. She wanted to be the one to share his deepest and darkest secrets with, ones that no one else knew. She wanted to be the he could tell everything to, no matter what, and he would know he could trust her.

The two were strolling on the sand, listening to the gentle crash of the waves at the shore beside them. Luke gestured for Alice to take a seat. The bench which they chose was cold to the touch.

Alice was lost in thought as Luke interjected, “You look really pretty tonight by the way…”

Her cheeks began to turn their common shade of red.

“So do you.” Alice suddenly realized how odd this statement was, “Uh I meant you look… uh nice!” She giggled with embarrassment.

Luke laughed diffidently. “I love your laugh,” he blurted out.

Alice looked up to meet Luke’s eyes. For the first time she noticed how blue they were. She began to get lost in them.

All of a sudden Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her. It happened so fast that neither of them could process the turn of events. Filled with adrenaline, Alice moved closer and repeated the action. Yet this kiss had more passion. Alice couldn’t stop, and it felt as though Luke didn’t want her to. Luke put his hand on her thigh and closed the space between the two of them. Their lips continued to meet, until Alice pulled apart. They both sat staring at each other, their eyes filled with curiosity, excitement, and lust. Neither of them knew what to say.

“Maybe we should get going it’s getting pretty late,” Luke suggested apprehensively.

“Okay.”

The drive back to Alice’s house to drop her off was almost awkward. Alice was still evaluating what happened between the two of them back at the beach. It was so heated. She didn’t know if she was out of line to kiss him again.

Now and then she would look over at him, while he carefully drove. His eyes were so enchanting, even more so than the sunset they had witnessed.

Once they pulled up in front of her house Luke walked her to the door. After she successfully unlocked it, Luke stepped closer.

“Goodnight Alice,” He said quietly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and before she knew it he was in his car.

"Goodnight Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii hope you liked this chapter :) if you want you can follow me on twitter: @customharry I follow back!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Alice was _finally_ ready for school, she knew she was late. Alice hated being late. Like, two girls in middle school fighting over Zac Efron kinda hate. She was tempted to just skip first period so she wouldn’t have to walk in, everybody’s eyes on her. 

_Maybe I could text Luke…_ She thought. _He’d probably skip with me._ Alice had to fight back a smile at the thought. She shook her head. She couldn’t do things like this. They’d only been on one date. One amazing date, but one date. Alice needed to keep her cool.

Finally Alice convinced herself to go to first period. It couldn’t be that bad. And besides if she did skip, and her mom found out, she would most likely get grounded.

Alice felt the beating of her heart quicken as she approached the school. When she got out of her car she took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. Alice looked at her phone to see she was already 41 minutes late. So much for being relaxed. She picked up speed as she ran into the school and to her locker. It only took Alice seconds to successfully get all of her books and head to class.

She didn’t want to run, but at this rate she would miss the whole period. Alice turned the corner and completely froze. Down the hall she could see Luke standing in front of row of lockers. He looked adorable, as usual. Then Alice noticed the blonde girl whose back was to Alice. She was engaged in what seemed to be a very heated conversation with Luke. Her body was almost gravitating towards Luke as they talked with coordinating hand gestures. Then, what appeared to be an unexpected reaction, the blonde girl grabbed Luke’s cheek and kissed him. Her stomach dropped. _Oh, so I guess last night wasn’t as great as I thought_. Alice thought to herself. She quickly got to her class before either of them noticed her presence.

As she walked in the room her teacher, Mr. Quibbly, glared at her.

“Sorry I’m late, I got lost on the way here.”

A collective laugh came from the majority of the class. Alice sat down so no one could notice her rosy red cheeks.

After opening her textbook to the assigned page, her thoughts drifted back to Luke. _I don’t understand. I thought her really liked me. I mean, he kept staring at me. And he kissed me, not just once, but twice. I guess I’m just another girl. Nothing special._ Alice sunk down in her seat feeling defeated. _Whatever, he wasn’t that special either._ But she knew in her heart that wasn’t true.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

“Hey girl!”

Alice turned to see Scarlett approaching her locker.

“Oh, hi.” She looked back into her locker, eyes searching for her phone.

“Oh no. What’s wrong?” Scarlett asked, her voice full of concern.

“Nothing, why?”

Scarlett pursed her lips. “Alice, even though I’ve only known you a week I can tell something’s wrong.”

Alice didn’t say anything.

“Okay then… so why did you miss homeroom this morning?”

“I slept in. And then I was having a hair crisis. It was horrifying.”

“Well I’m glad it looks good now!” Scarlett tried to get a smile out of her.

“Yeah me too.”

“Did you miss first period then?”

“Kinda. I came in late and when I was walking to class-” Alice stopped.

Scarlett looked up from her phone. “What?”

“Nothing, uh never mind.”

“Alice. What happened?”

She sighed and looked down. “I saw Luke talking to some blonde chick.” Scarlett looked confused. “And then she kissed him.”

Scarlett’s eyes widened. “Wait what?! Are you serious?!”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go find Michael.” Scarlett looked furious.

“Why?”

“We need to straighten this out.” She sharply turned around and motioned for Alice to follow.

They charged through the hallway. Lots of the students turned their heads. Scarlett didn’t seem to care. She was on a mission.

Both girls spotted Michael’s blue hair across the cafeteria.

“Mike!” Scarlett shouted.

He lifted his head and smiled. “Hey Scar, come here.”

Once they reached the table Scarlett asked him, “Why the hell was Luke kissing some blonde today?!”

Michael looked Alice up and down. “I don’t know… Didn’t you guys go on a date last night?”

Scarlett answered before Alice could open her mouth, “Yeah! They did. And now he’s kissing some hoe.”

Michael seemed to like Scarlett’s word choice by the look on his face. “Damn.” She glared at him. “Sorry. Well I can ask him when I see him.”

“Good.” Scarlett relaxed a little. “See you later babe.” She kissed him and turned to Alice, “Let’s go.”

“Okay…” Alice mumbled.

_He probably would tell Michael that Alice was just a hot date. Nothing more._

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Alice hadn’t stopped thinking about Luke all day. He was like a beautiful nightmare. She had thought that he would be the one to make her feel things she had never experienced. She thought he might be the one. But it was too good to be true. He could never feel something so rare for her, or maybe at all. Alice wanted to forget him, but she craved him.

She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She scrambled to find it in her mess of things on her bed. Alice didn’t see who it was before she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey… it’s Luke.”

Alice gulped and shut her eyes. As she breathed out she opened them again, wondering why he was calling.

“Oh hey.”

There was a slight pause.

“Uhmm so Michael told me you saw me with that girl this morning.”

“Uh huh.” Alice didn’t want to talk to him.

“Yeah… so I just, uh… wanted to clear things up.”

Alice waited for him to go on.

“Well her name is Zoe. We dated last year, and I broke it off before the summer.” He waited. “She was really upset about the break up and told me she hated me. She didn’t talk to me all summer. Then once school started again, she started texting me. And then today she came up to me and starting begging me to take her back, and she kissed me. She wanted to ‘make me remember what it was like when we were dating’. I didn’t kiss her back. And of course I told her no.”

Alice didn’t know what to say. She also didn’t know how she felt.

“Alice, I really like you okay.”

She knew that was hard for him to admit, despite their lack of history.

Alice felt like before she wasn’t able to breath and suddenly she could again.

“I really like you too.”

“Are you busy?” Luke questioned.

“What right now?”

“Yeah!”

“Uhmm not really…”

“Great. I’ll be at your house in ten minutes. See ya.”

He hung up before she had a chance to reply.

Alice stood feeling entirely confused. She tried to make her hair look good, because even though it looked better than this morning, it still wasn’t pretty enough to see Luke.

She sat waiting on the staircase across from her front door. Luke should be here any second. Alice checked her phone for a text from him, the screen blank. She had told him to text her when he arrived rather than coming to the door. It was late Monday night and her parents wouldn’t let her go out. Her phone buzzed, it was Luke saying he was here. She rushed out the door.

“Hi.” Alice said awkwardly as she got in Luke’s car.

Luke smiled at her, “ You’re in for an amazing night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :) My twitter is @customharry if you wanna follow me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alice didn’t know what to expect. All of a sudden Luke had become refreshingly exciting, it was like there was a new found adventurous side to him. And Alice couldn’t wait to see more of it.

“What exactly did you have planned?” Alice asked with a laugh.

Luke smiled, his eyes still watching the road ahead of them, “You’ll see.”

Alice used this somewhat quiet car ride to fully study Luke. She never was able to absorb his entirety during the moments they had previously shared, as she was too nervous and thoughts had clouded her mind. But now with Luke taking control, she analyzed him. She watched his deep blue eyes following the road, and even in the dark of the night they sparkled. His blonde hair seemed to have grown longer since she first met him, almost becoming curly. His smile could light up a room, it was so innocent and full of joy. She loved to watch the corners of his mouth turn up when he got nervous. Luke had the most enticing lips, and Alice wanted to kiss them again. He had broad shoulders and prominent collarbones. Alice could tell he was fit, as he was lean and his arms showed hours practicing of some sort of physical activity. Not to mention his height. Luke easily towered over her, which was something she found especially attractive. And while his height was dominant, he was still shy and acted no way superior to her. Alice’s mind was lost thinking of Luke. She hadn’t realized how long she had been staring lovingly at Luke until he interjected.

“Are you okay?” He chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face. She stared once again in awe as this was a sight she had never seen before. He usually tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible, shyly looking away. But tonight he was different. He embraced a sudden confidence, and Alice couldn’t get enough of it.

“Sorry… so uhmm where are we going?”

“Well…” Luke paused, “We’re almost there.”

Alice looked out the window realizing she didn’t recognize any of her surroundings.

“Uh Luke, where are we?”

She could see they were driving farther into the city, the buildings growing larger as they went along. She still wasn’t very familiar with this new town, so trying to identify her whereabouts wasn’t exactly easy.

“Just wait!” Luke exclaimed clearly full of excitement. He looked at Alice and his smile grew. As he looked into her big hazel eyes, full of curiosity and wonder, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, okay.”

As they continued on their mostly secret journey, Alice tried not to stare at him. After she had finally got a good look at him, she didn’t want to stop. He was so endearing.

“So of all nights, why tonight? Why a Monday night?” Alice questioned.

Luke swallowed. “Well… I couldn’t wait to hang out with you again…”

The heat rushed to her cheeks. Luke looked over and saw her blushing and flashed a smile.

Finally they pulled up in front of a huge building. It seemed to be one of the largest ones near them. As they got out of the car, Luke ran around and grabbed her hand.

“Follow me.”

Alice looked surprised.

“But we have to be super quiet.”

She giggled quietly as they ran around the side of the building. Luke ducked under a fence found behind the building and motioned for Alice to repeat his actions. Hesitantly, she copied his movements. He led her towards a big grey door.

“It’s probably locked Luke.”

Luke just smiled. He bumped his hip against the door and it swung open. Alice watched in awe as he continued up countless flights of stairs with her trailing close behind. Once they reached the top, Alice was exhausted.

“I promise you, it’s worth it.”

Luke pushed open another door and revealed the most breathtaking sight. Alice walked across the roof all the way to the edge. She could see all the stars clearly above them, and this was the best view she had ever seen of the city. Or any city for that matter.

“So…?” Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

Alice leaned against the railing and turned to look at Luke.

“It’s beautiful.”

The smile on Luke’s face grew even bigger as he watched her eyes look across the sky.

“So are you.”

Once again tonight, Luke surprised her. A few days ago he would’ve never said a bold statement like that. Alice turned away, her cheeks feeling hot.

“Come sit with me.” Alice followed Luke’s voice to see him sitting on some sort of box. She followed his request and sat down beside him. For a while the two said nothing, just taking in the amazing view.

“So, I think we should get to know each other a little more,” Luke suggested.

“Okay,” Alice replied, “What did you have in mind?”

“Why don’t we play twenty questions?”

“Sure! You go first.”

Luke paused to think of a good question.

“What’s your full name?”

“Alice Rose Williams.” Alice said quietly. “What about you?”

“Lucas Robert Hemmings.”

Alice burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Luke asked concerned.

“Lucas. That’s such a cute name.”

The dimples reappeared on Luke’s face as he looked down.

“Why did you move to here?” Luke questioned.

Alice let out a deep breath. “Well… my mom had a little problem at work,” Alice paused, looking at Luke, “She had been cheating on my dad with her boss. And one day I stopped by her work on my way home from school, and I kinda walked in on them. She begged me not to tell my dad, and I didn’t because I didn’t want to hurt him. But one day I was so mad at her… it kinda… slipped out. Once my dad found out he was furious. He demanded to talk to her boss about it. Eventually, my boss had to relocate my mom so there wouldn’t be any complications at work. Now my parents are divorced, my dad hates me for not telling him right away about the affair, and I live here.”

Her eyes met Luke’s. She could see that they were full of regret and shock, but mostly sympathy.

He didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry Alice.”

“It’s okay. My mom is just a little messed up now. But I’m okay.” She smiled at him. “My turn. What’s your favorite thing to do? Like a hobby?”

“Well…” Luke shifted his eyes, “I love singing and playing guitar. Music is everything to me. And uh, me and Mike are in a band.”

Alice’s face lit up. “Really? That’s awesome! I kinda have a thing for musicians…”

His eyes immediately looked to her.

“I kinda have a thing for you.”

Alice’s eyes widened. Before she could say anything Luke cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Right before their lips met he stopped and made eye contact with her. To Alice, time stood still. She moved closer so that finally their lips collided. Her hand found its way to the back of neck as they kept kissing. Luke playfully bit her lip. To his surprise, Alice used her strength to place her hands on his chest and push him backwards so she was on top of him. His hands slowing moving through her hair. Both of the jumped when they heard the door to the roof burst open.

“You’re not supposed to be up here.”

They immediately got off the box they had previously been sitting on and briskly walked past the guard that had interrupted only seconds ago.

“Sorry. We’re leaving.” Luke stammered.

They almost ran down the stairs towards the car. Once they were a fair distance away both of them were able to breathe again.

“Well that was quite something,” admitted Luke.

“What our daring escape?” Alice laughed.

“Yeah, and that kiss.”

He took his eyes off the road and turned his head towards Alice. A smirk slowly appeared as he watched Alice blush.

“Hey Alice?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you Ally?”

Alice giggled. “Sure Luke.”                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry this chapter isn't very exciting. Hopefully you enjoyed it though. If you want you can follow me on twitter @customharry :)


	6. Chapter 6

The past few days had been exhilarating. Alice and Luke were constantly growing closer together. And with every loving look, touch, or kiss, they wanted to get even closer.

“Hey Ally,” Luke called jokingly.

“Hi Luke,” she replied.

Luke walked over to join her, Scarlett, and Michael, whose arm was around Scarlett by habit.

“What are you guys talking about?” Luke asked, clearly interrupting an in-depth conversation.

“Mikey is throwing a party tomorrow night.” Said Scarlett.

Luke looked up from his phone. “Nice!” He turned to face Alice, “Are you going?”

“Of course.” She blushed.

He smiled at her shyness. “Then I’m there.”

“Okay, you two love birds. We gotta go to class, we’re already late.” Scarlett interjected.

Luke gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking to class in the opposite direction.

Even though these kisses had become common for them, Alice still couldn’t fight the rush and the butterflies in her stomach every time it happened.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Thoughts of Luke were now a regular thing for Alice, the struggle being to focus on something other than him and his welcoming lips. But as the Michael’s party got closer and closer, these thoughts caused a pit in her stomach. Alice wasn’t sure why, but she was nervous. She didn’t know exactly how he felt about her, and for some reason, she thought she would find out tonight.

Alice had gone to Scarlett’s house before the party to get ready, and she was glad, so she didn’t have to walk into the party alone like last time. Now, on the way to party, Alice was getting anxious.

“Alice?” she looked to see Scarlett staring at her from behind the wheel.

“Oh sorry… what did you say?” Alice realized that she had been talking her the whole time.

“Are you okay?”

Alice tried to put on her best fake smile. “Yeah of course!”

“Alice what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know… I’m just nervous.”

“Why?!”

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

Scarlett paused, trying to diagnose the problem.

“Because of Luke?”

“Yeah.”

“Well don’t be. He seems to really like you.”

Finally they arrived at Michael’s house and Alice was able to escape this uncomfortable conversation. As soon as they got out of the car Alice could hear the loud music coming from inside. And right when they got inside it got even louder. Michael immediately saw them come in.

“Heyyy babyyy!” he yelled.

Clearly, he had already been drinking.

“Heyy,” Scarlett replied before they kissed.

Michael glanced at Alice, “Damn… Luke will be glad to see you.”

Scarlett playfully punched his arm. “I’ll see you later.” She suddenly moved closer, “Come get me at 12 to leave.”

Alice watched them start to walk away before Michael whipped around to look at Alice.

“Oh and by the way, Luke is over by the kitchen.” Michael said with a wink.

Alice slowly walked towards the kitchen keeping an eye out for Luke. Finally she found him awkwardly leaning against a wall looking down to his phone.

She continued to walk closer, “Luke?”

He looked up suddenly, his reaction almost scaring Alice.

“Oh hey! I was waiting for you…”

Unlike their last date, Luke was once again becoming shy and bashful. But not to the same degree. And tonight, there was something different about him.

“Wanna go dance?” He suggested holding out his hand.

“Sure,” Alice smiled and took his large hand in her smaller one.

Luke led her to the next room that was filled with tons of people dancing. They stood facing each other and started moving to the upbeat music that was pumping through the speakers. After they had been dancing together for at least one song Alice felt almost relieved. It wasn’t quite like when they had danced at Scarlett’s party. Alice was studying Luke, and tonight he wasn’t staring as much. She also discovered what seemed different. He was acting a little more upfront, clearly due to the alcohol him and Mike had previously consumed. Tonight he was more caught up in dancing rather than watching her. As the song changed Luke stood behind Alice and started to grind on her. She was a little taken by surprise, but tried to go along with what he was doing. Luke became more and more involved with grinding. He started to kiss her neck, causing Alice to moan quietly in his ear. He turned her so that they were face to face again. Alice had never seen him look like this before. His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, and they were staring at her, full of desire.

“Follow me.” Luke whispered. Once again he took her hand. This time Alice had no idea where he was taking her. But she wasn’t too surprised when they reached the bottom of a large staircase. Once up the stairs, they went into a bedroom located directly across the stairs. The room was large, and fairly empty. Alice guessed this was Michael’s room.

After Luke shut the door and pushed Alice against the wall.

“I need you.” He growled. The kisses he placed on her neck were no longer innocent, but filled with passion.

Alice was taken aback by this comment, not sure of how to react. When he saw her expression his eyes turned a soft blue.

“Please,” Luke breathed into her neck desperately.

Alice wasn’t a virgin, but she wasn’t experienced. And the couple times she had had sex, weren’t times she wanted to remember.

After Alice hadn’t replied Luke looked at her again.  “I’m sorry, I don’t want to force you. If you don’t feel comfortable that’s fine.”

But she did want to. Just as he had previously admitted, she too, needed him.

“I want to.” She kissed him, diminishing the look of regret and frustration that was on his face.

Now that Luke had been granted the permission he desperately wanted, he could once again feel the desire inside of him.

He placed his hands on her hips, his thumb pressing into her hipbone. Alice was moaning quietly while he continued to kiss her neck. Slowly, his hands felt down her hips and thighs, the right hand going under her dress. He used one finger to lightly touch her, with the left hand resting on her thigh. Her moaning was getting louder and the bulge in his pants getting larger and harder by the second. Finally he moved her underwear to the side and pushed two fingers inside of her. Alice gasped and gripped his shoulder. Luke smirked.

“Fuck you’re so wet.”

Luke was pleased with her reaction, so he pumped his fingers in and out. He watched her eyes close in pleasure. He tried to go even deeper.

“Shit, right there.” She breathed. As Luke kept pumping his fingers she kissed his neck. Alice mumbled curse words under her breath, remembering the party that was downstairs. He started going faster and she knew she was close.

“Fuck!” Alice screamed as she came. Luke pulled his fingers out and kissed her.

“My turn.” Was all Luke said, yet Alice knew exactly what he meant. She pressed against Luke to move away from the wall. She then pushed him so that he was lying on the bed and crawled towards him. She could plainly see the bulge in his pants, and it became more noticeable as she took them off. Alice tried to remove his boxers in one swift movement, but failed miserably. They both giggled as Luke aided in taking them off and throwing them on the floor.

After Luke took of his t-shirt Alice couldn’t help but stare. He was god-like. Alice immediately crawled on top of him and kissed his neck, down his chest and stomach, and his v-line. She wrapped her hand around the bottom of his member, putting the rest in her mouth. She started off slow, moving it in and out as if they had all night. Alice licked from the bottom up, loving the reaction it got from Luke. He shut his eyes, his mouth opening to an ‘O’ shape. She repeated the action, and Luke’s moaning getting louder and louder. Finally she put his member in her mouth again, moving her hand up and down on what wouldn’t fit. By this point Luke was practically yelling in pleasure, unable to contain it.

Alice pumped faster and listened as he came, yelling “Holy shit! Fuck that feels amazing.”

After a Luke planted a few kisses on her lips, they tried to make themselves look less suspicious. They slowly walked out of Michael’s room and down the stairs only to see Scarlett waiting there.

“I’ve been looking for you! I wanted-” Scarlett stopped acknowledging their appearance.

She leaned towards Alice placing her hand on her shoulder, “Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ;) You can follow me on twitter if you want @customharry :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many! I will probably have the next chapter up by the end of next week. Please follow me on twitter @customharry , I followback!


End file.
